Stars and Midnight Blue
by 1trivia
Summary: Jack and Kate are spending their first Christmas in the snow. A big surprise is on its way. The story contains the usual winter holiday ingredients: snow, candelight, fireplace, romance...


**Author´s note:** This one-shot is written for Jater's Secret Santa at LF 200J8. I was lucky enough to be Bluedream's Secret Santa. So, sweetie, this one is especially for you. I did my very best to write something that captures the Christmas spirit and includes some Jate romance as well.

The bolded and italic parts are lyrics from the song: 'Stars and Midnight Blue' by Enya. It's from her new album 'And Winter Came'. Listening to it was an inspiration for this one-shot.

**Warning:** Contains smut! I had only 5 days to come up with something and I have never written smut before. I hope you can enjoy it as much as I had the pleausure to write it. ;-)But please dont go hard on me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost or any of its character.

**Stars and Midnight blue**

Jack wanted to surprise Kate for Christmas. This year he wanted to spend Christmas with Kate in the snow and not on some hot tropical island.  
He wanted to kiss her under mistletoe and not under a palm tree. He wanted to make love to her in front of a crackling fireplace, while outside the snowflakes would be whirling incessantly. Secretly he'd booked a deluxe alpine mountain chalet near Snowbird, Utah.  
The description of the chalet on the internet was very promising:

"_Seclusion, privacy and an idyllic setting! Chalet 'Cuddlers paradise' is a secluded vacation getaway tucked halfway up a mountain and nestled among the trees. Escape to the serene and incredible scenic beauty of Snowbird. With magnificent views of mountain ranges, overlooking the dazzling Twin Peaks. Secluded in a very private wooded setting is where you'll find this cosy chalet. The large chalet is exquisitely furnished and is decorated in warm autumn shades that mimic the tones of the spectacular outdoors. __Hike the miles of trails right out the back door.__Savor a soothing long soak in the large, heated Jacuzzi whirlpool tub which easily accommodates two!..." _

Jack couldn't wait to see how Kate would react when she would find the flight tickets on the kitchen table. But yet, Jack still needed to pack their suitcases. He made sure he put in some warm clothes for her. She was a chilly person. And in bed, whenever she had the chance, she would press her petite body against his radiating he opened the drawer with her underwear in it, his eye fell on a piece of pink panties. Memories of a wild night overpowered him.

**_Memories we share together  
Moments no one else can know  
I will keep them close to me  
Never let them go_**

He tried to put those memories out of his head. This was definitely not the time to think about these kind of things. He still had some errands to make before Kate came home from work. He checked his watch: 2.30 pm. They would be flying in less than 3 hours!

---------------------------

Kate stared out of the little window. She had a beautiful view. The sun was setting and the rays were radiating through the atmosphere, reflecting at the white of the clouds. It turned the sky into a painters' pallet with wipes of shimmering gold, a touch of tender pink and shades of fiery red.

Although she was still a bit afraid of flying, she forgot all about it at this moment. She felt the warm fingers of Jack's hand tangled with hers. With him she felt save and protected. He was always there to catch her when she was about to fall. His strong arms were her shelter. His lips her haven. His heart her home. When she was with _him,_ she came home.

**_Once you filled my hands with roses  
Then you gave your heart to me  
When a kiss had followed this  
Love was meant to be_**

She was startled from her thoughts when the plane started to move up and down. With her left hand she grabbed the arm-rest fiercely, turning her knuckles into a pale white color. Jack bended over to her and whispered softly in her ear:

"Are you doing alright, babe?"

She stared into his dark, caring, hazelnut eyes and she relaxed instantly. His eyes always had that soothing effect on her and she nodded:

"yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"Sure. Let me check what's going on." And with that he signalled at a stewardess.

A beautiful brunette walked over to them. "ehhm, sorry miss…ehh" Jack started.

"It's Marina." Said the woman with a warm smile.

"Marina, my wife is a bit afraid of flying and .." With that he received a smack on his arm. He turned to Kate, who replied his frowning look with an icy stare.

"Eh yeah, well, actually I don't like flying myself either." He added. He heard both women let out a small giggle.

"But we had some bad experiences," He continued, "so if there's something going on…"

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." The young woman replied. "We are flying into some turbulence. But I can assure you we have the best pilot there is to fly this plane." She said confidently, her cheeks turning into a lightly shade of pink. Her blushing was going unnoticed by Jack but not by Kate.

"Is there anything I can do for you two to make this trip a bit more comfortable?"

"Can you get an extra blanket for my wife, if it's not too much trouble?" Jack asked the friendly stewardess.

"No problem, sir" and with that she walked away, holding on to the chairs when the plane bumped again.

"Very good service here. And great staff, don't you think?" He asked Kate.

Kate returned his question with a soft kiss on his cheek. "Well, too bad Jack. But Marina seems to be more interested in another guy".

Jack gave Kate a puzzled look. But Kate picked up a magazine and started to leaf through it. From behind the magazine she added with a giggle: "I think you still have to learn something about women signals."

"Maybe you need to teach me some more about that then" he said seductively. "I was thinking about some eh lessons ..tonight…"

Jack couldn't see that Kate was blushing now behind her magazine. She couldn't wait…

-----------------

"Wake up sleepy-head." She heard Jack's voice from far away. "We arrived". He placed a small kiss on her lips and watched her waking up. It was almost his favourite time of the day: Each day at 7 am he was witnessing how her smooth angelic features transformed into something buoyant and playful. Her dimples and the untamed curls the most distinctive of it all. They had a 2 hour drive and now they had arrived at 'Cuddlers paradise'. Kate had slept the whole ride. She was a bit tired lately and Jack was hoping that this little holiday would help her to relax.

Kate got out of the car and felt her feet sink deep into the crispy, white snow. She had woken up in a complete different world! It felt as if she had entered a winter wonderland. Snowflakes were dancing and swirling in the breeze. Everything was covered with lots of snow. And it seemed that all the sounds were muffled by the thick layer of snow.  
The silence of a winter's night.

And in the middle of this, perched near some trees, there was a large, wooden cottage. The windows were decorated with shutters and on both sides of the front door there were placed 2 lanterns with flickering candlelight's inside. Kate was amazed!

Jack was now standing behind her and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Magical, isn't it." He whispered softly in her ear.

Kate turned around in his arms and she was now facing him. Glistening tears started to appear in her emerald eyes. "Jack…I don't know what to say. It's amazing!"

And as a way to thank him, she treated him with a passionate kiss. She pressed her icy cold lips on his. And she probed with her tongue to enter his mouth. She felt him give in and her tongue was welcomed in his warm, wet mouth. It felt so comfortable, so familiar, but yet, this feeling was still so exciting! His velvet tongue was duelling with hers. They made slow circles and alternated it with soft biting and sucking on each other's lips. They got lost into that kiss, deepened it, until Kate had to breathe for air. But she couldn't unattache herself from Jack. Her forehead was resting against his. Their noses were touching as if they were doing an Eskimo kiss. And for a while they were standing there.  
Just standing amid the falling snow.

**_Time goes by  
And the snow is drifting  
Slowly in the sky  
Cold, cold night_**

"Let's get inside and get you warmed up again." Jack said after a while.

-------------------------------------

They had settled themselves in the large living room of the house. Kate had decorated the whole place with tens of burning candle lights. In the mean time, Jack had managed to get the fire burning in the fireplace. Kate was now sitting in front of the cracking fire on a faux bear skin rug. She was staring at the sparkles that rose up and disappeared again, completely lost in thoughts.  
She was startled from her thoughts when she felt that Jack was sitting behind her. He placed his legs on each side of her and moved a little closer to Kate. Kate rested her back against his broad chest.

"Hey" murmured Kate.

Jack placed a kiss on top of Kate's head "Hey baby. How are you feeling? Still feeling tired?"

"No, I'm feeling a lot better." Kate replied and she got on her knees. She turned to face Jack and kneeled down between his legs. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the fire. Her face was showing a serious look.

"Jack? What if we can't celebrate Christmas with the two of us next year?"

Jack frowned. "Honey, of course we are together next year! Nothing in the world can keep us apart…" He smiled reassuringly at Kate and rubbed his thumps slowly over her cheeks.

Kate smiled back at him. "That's not what I meant." and she wavered. "What do you think about the idea that we are with the three of us next Christmas?" Kate had a shy smile around her lips when she noticed that Jack's eyes went wide.

"What? Ehh… You mean that…"He stammered. He couldn't finish his sentence because Kate already blurted out: "Jack, I'm pregnant! I have done a pregnancy test yesterday because I was feeling so tired all the time and I didn't get my last period. And it was positive! And I wanted to tell you the news in a special way. But then you surprised me with this trip and" she rambled on. Jack stared at her in amazement. "Why don't you say anything?" She giggled.

"Babe, I don't know the right words to say how happy and blessed I am!"

He pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her. Slowly and soft at first, but with more passion later. Kate put both of her hands on his chest. With a light force she pushed him to the ground, till she was lying on top of him. She pressed her pelvis into him and felt him react to that. She started to rub slowly against the bulge in his pants. She heard soft moans escaping his lips. To add a bit more force, she bucked her hips into him. She noticed that it had an effect on her too: a warm feeling started to spread inside of her. And she felt her juices starting to seep between her legs.

She was about to bend down to suck gently on his earlobe, when suddenly he rolled her over. Powerful, but at the same time with a tenderness that revealed that something had changed. There was a change inside of her. A new beginning. But also a change within him. The will to do better. To do better than his dad.

Now Jack was lying on top of her. He grabbed Kate at her wrists and held them tightly above her head. "Did you think it was that easy?" He said with a smirk. "Now it's my turn." And with that, he started to slowly undress Kate. He unbuttoned her shirt first, then he made his way to her pants. And with a notable precision he had taken of all of her clothes. She was lying naked for him, exposed to his hungry, but loving eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful!" He whispered in her ear.

With his long index finger he made a light trace on her belly. It was the shape of a heart. Inside the heart, his lips touched her smooth, but sensitive skin. And he placed a cascade of soft butterfly kisses all over her abdomen.

Kate wanted nothing more than to hold him, to feel him inside of her and she reached out for him. She wanted pull him closer, but he had other plans.

"Jack, please" she said with a hoarse voice. "I want you so bad. I need you so deep in me."

"Sshht, baby, patience. We have all night. Just relax. It will only get better, I promise."

With his right hand he gently spread her legs. He noticed how wet she was for him. How ready she was. Right now he wanted nothing more than to give her pleasure, to see her losing control.

He sneaked his fingers between her legs and two of his fingers slipped inside her soft and slippery walls. He felt her contracting and pulsating. He realised her body was content with this substitute. For now.

Kate had shut her eyes. Her head was tilted back and her lips partly opened.

With every move that he made inside of her, she dug her toes deeper into the rug. Jack started to use his thumb to caress her most sensitive spot. He rubbed and played with it very gently.

She couldn't lay still anymore. She trembled and her hips were bucking upwards. And the deeper Jack fingered her, the more she started to wriggle underneath him. It was almost a torture of pleasure.

The lower parts of her body were burning and a thumping sensation started to appear. Kate almost cried out.

"Jack, oh Jack!" She panted.

Jack knew she was close, so he quickened his pace. At the same time, he bent forward and enclosed his wet lips around one of her hardening nipples. He sucked and nibbled on it, like he had never tasted something like this before.

This combination sent her over the edge. The muscles in her entire body contracted, her back arched. And she felt that she was floating a few inches above the ground. Weightless.

Jack let her ride out her orgasm. He rolled off her and turned on his side. From that position he watched how she came back from her high, regaining her breath. The soft light of the shimmering candles painted her body in a golden glow.

She finally opened her eyes and met his in a gaze.

**_As you lie beside me  
I can hear your heartbeat_**

A sloppy, wet kiss formed a second beginning this night.

"Let's do something about the unequal display of clothes." Kate murmured seductively in his ear. And within no time she had discarded Jack from all his garments.

Kate realised that Jack had only focused on giving her attention. He had pleasured Kate, while he had disregarded to fulfil his own needs.

She had to swallow when she looked at his eminent throbbing member. All she wanted now was to connect with him. To feel him so deep inside of her. She wanted to balance on the invisible line between pain and pleasure. She wanted to make him come. Hard and passionate. But most of all she wanted to show him how much she loved him.

He entered her tantalizing slow. Shoving his hard member just an inch inside of her. Then he retrieved again. As if he wanted a little foretaste of what he could expect. Then in one thrust, he filled her up completely. By which the both of them needed to take a deep inhale of breath.

But before Kate could adjust, he started to jerk inside of her.

Slowly and sensual at first.

He placed his arms on both sides of Kate's face. She could see how his arm muscles tightened when he used all his strengths to go deeper with every thrust. She felt the urge to pull in her legs even more. She was giving him more access and letting him in deeper than ever before.

He groaned at the sudden shift of position and he felt he was getting close.

They both set in motion a dance of pulling closer and pushing off. They rocked in unison. Not knowing where the other began and where oneself ended.

One thrust took them to the highest. Complete amalgamation. An explosion. Release. Exaltation.

Kate nestled herself in Jack's arms.

"Merry Christmas, baby"  
"Merry Christmas."

**_You have lost yourself in dreaming  
I have lost myself in you  
Now we lie beneath the sky  
Stars and midnight blue_**


End file.
